


An Unexpected Kind of Love

by darkangel86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Family Feels, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Post Episode 7x24, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Do you purposefully do these things to yourself when I'm not around or is it just the luck of the draw that it happens when I'm gone?” Danny asked, startling Steve and causing the other man to jump in surprise.





	An Unexpected Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The family feels with these three is my new favorite thing. <3

Steve had been more than ready to leave work for at least the last two hours. He wanted nothing more than to drive home, possibly take a shower if his back and legs allowed it and then finally pass out in his bed and sleep for at least a day. That was the plan. Once he was finally able to leave the Palace and painstakingly drive himself home, Steve found himself deciding a shower wasn't even remotely worth his time as he unlocked his front door and stepped into his house. It just went to show how exhausted he was that he hadn't even noticed the Camaro parked in his driveway.

It also went to show how worn out he was that he didn't immediately notice another figure in his living room until the person spoke.

“Do you purposefully do these things to yourself when I'm not around or is it just the luck of the draw?” Danny asked, startling Steve and causing the other man to jump in surprise.

“Jesus Christ. Danny.” Steve groaned, his legs suddenly in favor of giving out on him.

“Uh huh. So you do remember me.” Danny said as he stepped into the light in full view of his partner. Steve momentarily forgot his own pain when his eyes landed on Charlie in Danny's arms.

“What's wrong?” Steve asked, a little more on the harsh side than he'd meant but seeing Charlie slumped over his Danny's arms wasn't normal.

“I take it you didn't think to ask Kono why I haven't been in to work for two days?” Danny asked as he paced back and forth, Charlie held securely in his arms as he rubbed soothing circles on his sons back. “Charlie's sick.”

Steve suddenly found it hard to breathe.

“No, Steve. Its not-” Danny sighed. “Its just a normal kind of sick for a kid his age, Steve. Charlie's okay. Its a little cold. I've already had him to his normal doctors and everything checks out. Its just a cold.” Danny assured Steve and he watched as his partner's breathing seemed to even out.

“Christ.” Steve muttered as his legs finally gave out on him. Luckily he was already halfway into dropping into his recliner or else he was sure he'd have hit the floor.

“You, however, look like shit.” Danny said lightly, trying to keep as calm as he could. It wasn't going to do any one of them any good if Danny lost his temper. Charlie didn't need to hear their bickering and from the way Steve looked like he'd been run over by a bus, it wasn't going to do him any good either. That didn't mean that Danny wasn't going to make sure he knew exactly how he felt about the stunt Steve had pulled earlier. Just when Danny thought he'd seen all the crazy shit that Steve could come up with, his partner had gone and climbed up the side of an office building like some kind of over the hill Spider-Man. If his arms hadn't been full of his half asleep son Danny was sure he'd be in the process of strangling Steve.

“Can I-” Steve started, stopping to clear his throat, and if Danny wasn't imagining things, Steve seemed to have tears in his eyes. “Can I hold him?” He finally managed to ask and Danny didn't even hesitate to carefully hand over his son to this man he'd come to love so much more than he'd ever known was possible. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Steve.” Danny said as he placed Charlie in Steve's arms, stepping back and watching as the little boy blinked sleepily up at Steve, smiling once he realized who was now holding him and curling into Steve's arms like he was meant to be there.

“If you're planning to yell, can it wait til tomorrow?” Steve asked softly as he began to rock Charlie, gently tightening his hold on the little boy.

“I'm not going to yell.” Danny sighed. “I want to. Oh, you bet your sweet ass that I want to but you already look like crap, Steven, and my yelling won't help any.”

Steve snorted, finally risking a glance up at Danny.

“I think that's the first time you've ever admitted that.” Steve said with a half hearted grin.

“Don't get used to it, buddy, cause as soon as you're feeling better, there is going to be yelling. So so much yelling. You can count on that.” Danny assured him as he dropped down onto the couch across from the chair Steve sat in.

“You wouldn't be you if you weren't yelling at me.” Steve said with a chuckle, smiling up at Danny before looking down at now sleeping Charlie in his arms.

“And you wouldn't be you if you weren't making my blood pressure rise,” Danny muttered, groaning when he realized exactly how his words sounded.

“I had to stop him, Danny,” Steve insisted and Danny sighed.

“I know. I know you did, Steven but did you really have to go up the side of the building to do it? Did this building have no stairs? No elevators? Nothing that you could use in order to prevent yourself from having to scale the side of an office building?” Danny demanded through clenched teeth.

“You said you weren't going to yell.” Steve said with a slight flinch.

“I'm not yelling, Steven. This is me absolutely not yelling. Because believe me, babe, you will know exactly when I am yelling.” Danny said with a grin and he leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch.

“Sounds like yelling.” Steve mumbled and Danny rolled his eyes. “Sorry for worrying you.” He finally said, looking up at Danny once more before quickly looking back down at Charlie.

“Babe.” Danny sighed. “Yeah, you worried me. I mean, I had to hear from Lou what happened. He says he has a new kind of respect for me now. Apparently taking my place at your side for the last two days has made him appreciate me a little more.” He said with a grin.

“I'm not that bad,” Steve said strongly. “I meant well.”

“I know. I know you did, Steve. You're a good man.” Danny said with a smile as he leaned forward, reaching out to grasp Steve's knee firmly. “You might drive me insane on a weekly basis, Steven, but you are a good man.”

Steve nodded jerkily and Danny chose not to draw attention to the wetness that was once again pooling in Steve's eyes.

“I try, Danny,” Steve whispered. “I try so hard.”

“I know you do, babe.” Danny said easily as he carefully dropped down onto his knees in front of Steve. “I know you do and I know I give you a hard time for most of the stunts you pull but Steve? I do that because while you're trying so hard to do the right thing, you always seem to forget to take care of yourself.”

For once, Steve didn't argue. Instead he continued to rock, holding Charlie as he smoothed the boys hair back out of his face.

“He's really okay?” Steve asked, never taking his eyes off of Charlie, and quickly changing the subject away from him.

“He's okay. I promise. It really is just a little cold. He had a fever for a few hours and of course I went into full panic mode and drove him to the emergency room but they checked him over, thoroughly, and gave him some meds before they sent us home with a prescription for children's Tylenol and strict orders not to overdue it for the next few days.”

Steve nodded as Danny spoke, deciding best not to attempt to try and talk with the lump that had formed in his throat. 

The thing about Danny was, as hard as Steve had tried not to fall for the angry blonde man, he'd tried even harder not to fall for his kids. Both of which were immeasurably impossible for Steve. What was the point in falling for something that was completely out of reach? There was no point in Steve putting himself through getting attached to Danny's kids only to have them eventually taken away when Danny finally did remarry. It hadn't taken much for Steve to realize that where once he'd never even contemplated children, he now spent a good chunk of his free time planning what they could do next time Steve managed to sneak his way into Danny's weekends. He loved Danny's kids so much that it occasionally left him in awe of himself. He'd never imagined it was possible to love someone so unconditionally but yet, that was exactly where he found himself. Pretty much where he'd been since the day he'd met Gracie and it had only gotten better once Danny had learned that Charlie was his. Steve felt something akin to genuine happiness whenever he was with Danny and his kids. Of course it was a tad overwhelming but Steve knew, no matter what, he wouldn't change a thing.

“Babe?” Danny asked, breaking Steve out of his thoughts.

“I love him, Danny,” Steve said, surprising even himself with his words. 

“I know you do.” Danny said softly, a smile gracing his lips.

“Gracie too.” Steve added and Danny chuckled.

“Yeah, babe, know that too.”

“Also kinda love you too.” Steve mumbled and Danny sucked a in a sharp breath. It was nowhere near the first time those words had left Steve's lips and been directed at him but it was painfully obvious that this time, it was different.

“Yeah?” Danny managed to ask, suddenly overwhelmed and a little lost for words.

“Think I have for a long time, Danno,” Steve admitted with a smile and Danny couldn't be blamed for his heart seeming to skip a beat in his chest.

“Well... would you look at that.” Danny said in amazement.

“What?” Steve asked curiously, looking up into his partners eyes.

“I no longer seem to have the urge to yell.” Danny said with a grin and Steve couldn't help but laugh.

“U'cle Steve?” Charlie mumbled against Steve's chest and Steve looked down with a smile.

“Yeah, buddy?” Steve asked, groaning inwardly as much as he could when Charlie began shifting around in his arms, finally settling back down once he was sitting up enough that he could wrap his arms tightly around Steve's neck.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Charlie asked and Steve grinned over top his head at Danny.

“You wanna stay here?” Steve asked and Charlie nodded slowly, his face buried in Steve's neck. “Think we should let Danno stay too?” He asked the little boy and Danny couldn't help but groan when Charlie actually pulled himself away from Steve long enough to give his father a once over before looking up at Steve and giving him the okay.

“Such a ringing endorsement.” Danny snipped and Steve couldn't help but grin. “You okay now, babe?” He asked softly and Steve, for once, answered truthfully.

“Yeah, Danno. I'm good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing family feels with these two. I swear to god they make it so easy. Can McDanno just be canon already?! I mean, come on! The dad!feels coming from Steve in the last episode just carried over into this one for me and since Danny and Charlie weren't in the episode, I decided to fix it and write them in myself. :)


End file.
